The Blonde Called Soubi
by animeluvr999
Summary: ONeshot but not hardcore yaoi stuff... basic fluff. ONe night, while Ritsuka is sitting in his room and doing homework, he hears a tap at his window... and he alread yknows who it must be... but why here so late? Read and Reveiw please! thanx.


Ritsuka's cat ears turned to face the sound of knuckles against his window. And, as expected, stood a blonde… The blonde that haunted Ritsuka's mind and plagued his dreams… The blonde with the eyes like crystal, always changing under the light…

**The blonde called Soubi.**

Ritsuka stood up from his computer chair, laying his textbook down on his desk that was littered with school supplies. "Hello, Ritsuka…" Soubi said, once the door was open and their eyes met.

"What do you want?" The boy nearly growled. He had just been doing science homework… He hated science, so it put him in a bad mood.

Soubi looked at his tight features and then glanced to the desk… "Science…?" He asked, stepping inside and slipping off his coat, a smirk growing on his face.

"Yeah…" Ritsuka mumbled, closing the door behind Soubi.

"Do you need any help?" The man asked, but Ritsuka knew why he would ask such a question…

"Why are you here?" The boy asked again, dodging the chance for a quick subject change.

Soubi's eyes slid to meet Ritsuka's and the boy was caught a little off-guard by the look behind them. "I was kicked out…" The blonde mumbled, turning away to place his coat on Ritsuka's chair.

It took the boy a moment to process what he had just heard, but once he did… "What…? Out of your apartment?" The blonde nodded. "Why?" Ritsuka asked, getting a little worried. But only a little.

Soubi looked back up to meet Ritsuka's eyes, a sad smirk crossing his lips. "Kio got mad at me… so he kicked me out of our place…"

The boy blinked and then a cross look tainted his features. "That's all…? Seriously?" He said, having expected something much more drastic. But then he realized what the man was getting at… He glared at the blonde, eyes growing cold. "You're _not_ staying the night here." He growled, plopping himself back into his chair and whirling it around to face his computer screen. "That's an order." He added, making sure Soubi knew he was serious.

But the man just stared before a soft smile grew on his lips… "Alright, but you still haven't answered _my_ question…"

Ritsuka turned back around. "What question is that…?" He asked, the textbook back in his lap.

"Do you need help?" Soubi asked, glancing at the book.

Ritsuka blinked and then rolled his eyes, turning back to the computer… "Fine." He mumbled. "There's a chair in the next door room you can use. My mom's downstairs in the kitchen, so she shouldn't see you." Ritsuka said softly, scribbling a few sentences on a piece of binder paper.

Soubi returned with the chair and positioned it next to Ritsuka's, the boy turning towards him before pointing out a question on his worksheet and asking a question or stating his issue… Then silence would fill the room as he scribbled away… Soubi's eyes just trailing along the boy's form… getting a tiny bit closer with every glance.

Then, one question, Ritsuka plopped the book in his lap. "What does this mean…?" He asked, leaning over to read and then point at the line of text. Soubi leaned close as well, his hair brushing the boy's cheek.

Ritsuka could feel the blonde's body heat radiating off of him… "Well, you see this number…?" He said, for once not focused completely on Ritsuka.

"Uh huh…" The boy said, slightly absentmindedly as his eyes slid to look over the man's creamy skin.

"You have to multiply it by this to get the product… Then you have to - -"

But the man's voice trailed off in Ritsuka's ears as he stared out of the corner of his eye. Their shoulders were touching ever so slightly and he could feel Soubi's golden hair upon his cheek. The man's voice soothing his temper that almost always erupted while doing science homework… Then his eyes began slowly moving down along the man's arm and-

"It's not polite to stare."

Ritsuka's eyes snapped back to the book, and his cheeks flushed instantly. Soubi just chuckled, smirking slightly at the boy. But then he moved a little closer to the boy's face, his lips mere centimeters from Ritsuka's ear. "I love you, Ritsuka." He breathed.

Ritsuka felt his face get even hotter and then a hand touch his chin, tilting it up slowly.

Every slowed second it took for Soubi to lift his face in that same gentle way he always used, Ritsuka's beat a little faster, until his blush had grown into a beet-red flush and their eyes had met.

For a few moments, the two looked into each other's eyes and then Soubi leaned in slowly, taking Ritsuka's lips with his own and his cerulean gaze drifting shut… Ritsuka's lids falling shortly after.

Then the boy could feel a soft touch to his lip, beckoning for him to open… but the boy froze.

And Soubi's tongue slipped back inside his own mouth before he pulled away, he was smiling slightly to himself. He could tell Ritsuka wasn't ready for quite that intimate a kiss, but just putting the idea in the boy's head was good enough for him at this time.

Ritsuka blushed furiously at the thought of Soubi's tongue being inside his mouth and he quickly turned in his chair, returning to his studies, and biting his lip slightly where Soubi's tongue had once been.

The blonde just watched him fondly, and then looked away, his eyes skimming the images of them together in the park that were posted up on Ritsuka's bulletin board.

But there was a question pulling at Ritsuka's throat and he couldn't help but wonder…

"Soubi…?" Ritsuka asked softly, looking back up at the man, who kept his eyes on the pictures.

"Hm?"

Then the boy felt a little cautious, but he still wanted to ask. "Why did Kio kick you out…?"

There was a small pause and then blue eyes moved to look into amethyst ones. Then he looked back to the pictures… but without really looking at them… "We got in a fight… It was about Kio being sick of me being with _you_, instead of him…" Soubi said softly in order to make Ritsuka's ears listen and focus on him. "He said that 'if I wanted to be with you, then I obviously didn't need him, or his apartment, anymore'…"

Then a sad sort of smile curled the man's lips… "I know he'll get over it… but when he told me to choose between him and you…" Soubi said softly, his eyes closing in thought before opening again, there irises digging into Ritsuka's eyes. "There was no decision…"

Ritsuka felt his heart beat a little harder and his body feel warm. "Soubi…" He breathed, staring into those deep blues.

But then they turned away again, glancing at the green, glowing letters of Ritsuka's clock. Then he stood, his hair covering his eyes. "It's getting late. I better-"

"Wait." Ritsuka said softly, his hand shooting out to wrap around the man's wrist. "Stay…"

Soubi slowly turned back to the boy, his eyes widened slightly in slight disbelief at what he was saying. "You… You can stay the night… If you still want to." Ritsuka said, blushing and diverting his eyes.

Then Soubi smiled, his face softening at the tone in the boy's voice.

He slowly leaned down, close to Ritsuka's cat ear before whispering… "Thank you… Ritsuka…" …and kissing him softly upon the forehead, the boy blushing even more…

"Idiot." Ritsuka mumbled as the man sat back down in the chair…

…but he couldn't help smiling…


End file.
